Yukito and The Elemental Diamonds
by Pokemon406
Summary: Yukito, a boy from another world, is sent to the Pokemon world as a Riolu. He meets a Oshawott named Kirito and the two decide to become a exploratory team. Watch as the two have many adventures and discovery many mysteries this world holds.
1. Character Bio 1

**Pokemon406: What you are about to read is the character bio for Yukito and the Elemental Diamonds. You can choose to read this if you want.**

 **Pokemon406: Also the character bio will be subject to change with each chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: The characters here are MINE! Do not steal them! I think long and hard for these characters!**

Name: Yukito Ryu

Pokemon Species: Riolu the Emanation Pokemon

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Type: Fighting

Family: Unknown

Friends: Kirito the Oshawott, Yuki the Oshawott

Physical Description: Dark blue eyes and wears a star shaped necklace that is half pure white and the other half pitch black

Ability: Steadfast and Inner Focus

Moveset: Quick Attack, Force Palm, Bone Rush, Shadow Claw, Aura Sphere, Aura Storm, Copycat

Transformations: Dark form, Light form

Titles/Nicknames: None

Things to know: He's actually a human from another world where Pokemon's show along with other genres of anime. The reason he was sent to the Pokemon world is unknown. His mother died of a sickness when he was younger. When he was younger, he visited this world frequently through his dreams, helping Pokemon and unknowingly gaining friends and allies from this.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Kirito

Pokemon Species: Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokemon

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Type: Water

Family: Oasis(Dewott)(Mother), Umi(Dewott)(Aunt) Yuki(Oshawott)(Sister)

Friends: Yukito the Riolu

Physical Description: Dark blue eyes and wears a blue bandana scarf around his neck

Ability: Torrent and Shell Armor

Moveset: Water Gun, Water Pulse, Razor Shell, Aqua Tail, Water Pledge, Aqua Jet

Transformations: None

Titles/Nicknames: None

Things to know: He has a mother and little sister that's four years younger than him. He's the first Pokemon Yukito meets then later befriends. He was blessed by Lord Lugia from birth.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Liz

Pokemon Species: Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokemon

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Type: Water/Dark

Family: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Ability: Swift Swim and Water Veil

Physical Description: She has black and white fur instead of the usual orange and tan, and has crimson eyes.

Moveset: Sonic Boom, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Switcheroo, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Double Team

Transformations/Forms: None

Titles/Nicknames:

Things to know: Is a cover thief.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Yuki

Pokemon Species: Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokemon

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Type: Water

Family: Oasis(Dewott)(Mother), Umi(Dewott)(Aunt), Kirito(Dewott)(Brother)

Friends: Unknown

Physical Description: Light blue eyes and light bow around her neck.

Ability: Torrent

Moveset: Water Gun, Razor Shell

Transformations: None

Titles/Nicknames: None

Things to know: She is the little sister of Kirito the Oshawott.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Oasis

Pokemon Species: Dewott the Discipline Pokemon

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Type: Water

Family: Umi(Dewott)(Sister), Kirito(Oshawott)(Son), Yuki(Oshawott)(Daughter)

Friends: Elsa the Espeon, Kori the Glaceon, Yosei the Sylveon

Ability: Shell Armor

Moveset: Water Gun, Razor Shell, Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Water Clone, Hydro Pump, Heal Pulse

Transformations/Forms:

Physical Description: Looks like a regular Dewott but has light blue eyes

Titles/Nicknames: Water Maiden

Things to know: She used to be a member of Aura Fighters, but retired when she had Kirito. She was one of the medics of the guild. She isn't as skilled in battling like her older sister, but she makes up for it with her healing. She prefers healing Pokemon rather than fighting.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Hikari/Kari

Pokemon Species: Mew the New Species Pokemon

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Type: Light

Family: Yugure the Mew of Dusk, Eris the Mew of Chaos, Yoake the Mew of Dawn, Yami the Mew of Darkness

Friends: Lady Xerneas, and the other Mythical Legendaries.

Physical Description: Pure white fur, sky blue eyes, and sky blue scarf around her neck.

Ability: Unknown

Moveset: Quick Attack, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Aura Storm, Aura Clone, Extreme Speed, Heal Pulse, Teleport, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Trump Card, Iron Tail, Psychic, Psyshock, Piercing Light, Faith, Salvation, Revive

Transformations/Forms: Eevee, Jolteon, Espeon, Glaceon, Zorua, Zoroark, Riolu, Lucario, Pikachu, Raichu

Titles/Nicknames: The Mew of Light, The Neko of Life

Things to know: She is representation of light and the one who controls it. She can give the power of light to Pokemon to give them a big power increase. Her home is in a special realm known as the Realm of Light and only a few Pokemon know about it and can gain entry. Pokemon can use her realm to temporary go into Heaven. She can give life and even brings other back to life. She is also friends with Lady Xerneas and the two of them work together in terms of regulating life.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Yami/Darkness

Pokemon Species: Mew the New Species Pokemon

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Type: Dark

Family: Yugure the Mew of Dusk, Eris the Mew of Chaos, Yoake the Mew of Dawn, Hikari/Kari the Mew of Light

Friends: Lady Giratina

Physical Description: Pitch black fur, crimson eyes, crimson bandana scarf around her neck.

Ability: Unknown

Moveset: Quick Attack, Drain Punch, Bone Rush, Focus Blast, Blaze Kick, Aura Sphere, Aura Storm, Aura Clone, Iron Tail, Teleport, Dark Annihilation, Psychic, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Teleport

Transformations: Eevee, Umbreon, Flareon, Riolu, Lucario, Zorua, Zoroark, Weavile, Houndoom, Absol

Titles/Nicknames: The Mew of Darkness, The Neko of Death

Things to know: She is the representation of light and the one who controls it. Similar to her sister, Hikari, she can give the power of darkness to a Pokemon to give them a big power increase. The drawback to this however is if said Pokemon feels too much negative emotions, they'll start to lose themselves and attack anyone in sight. She has own special realm known as the Realm of Darkness(Not Kingdom Hearts!). Her realm can also be used to go into the Distortion world, home to Lady Giratina. She is friends with Lady Giratina. She also works with Lady Giratina and Lord Yveltal in terms of regulating death.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwww**

Name: Mameo

Pokemon Species: Meowstic the Constraint Pokemon

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Type: Psychic

Family: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Ability: Keen Eye, Infiltrator, Prankster

Moveset: Confusion, Psybeam, Light Screen, Helping Hand, Psychic, Psyshock, Sucker Punch, Miracle Eye, Reflect, Calm Mind, Shadow Ball, Payback, Dark Pulse, Trick Room, Iron Tail, Aura Clone

Transformations/Forms: Dawn form

Physical Description: Looks like a regular Meowstic but wears a silver cloak and has purple eyes with white pupils.

Titles/Nicknames: None

Things to know:


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Pokemon World

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of Victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: The Pokemon world will be like the modern world, but with Pokemon. There will still be wild Pokemon, but they will be called rogue Pokemon. There will be exploration teams, guilds, and mystery dungeons.**

 **Pokemon406: There will also be elements from other anime, so leave now if you don't like that.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other anime and game elements I use. I do however own my OCs.**

In this Pokemon world where there are no humans, but there are human technology stuff. This world had towns, cities, tribes, and villages. It had dungeons, guilds, rescue/exploratory teams, and wild pokemon.

The legendary pokemon of this world aren't rare, but aren't a common sight. They are very powerful and capable of god like feats, but only the original legendaries capable of that.

The regular pokemon of this world. They have the potential to become very strong as well, but it is _very_ rare for a regular pokemon to become stronger than a legendary.

This story starts in a little valley, in a small home near a lake. There lived three individuals. Two Oshawotts and a Dewott.

The Dewott, the mother, was currently cleaning some laundry while one of her children was swimming in the lake.

The door to the small house opened and a Oshawott walked out. The otter Pokemon walked over to the water type washing the laundry.

"Hey, mom can I go explore Uva Forest?"The Oshawott asked.

"Yes, but be careful, Kirito,"The Dewott said while scrubbing a table sheet.

The Oshawott smiled."You don't need to worry, mom! I'm strong enough to protect myself!"He said before he ran off in the direction that leads to Uva Forest.

 **Uva Forest**

With Kirito in Uva Forest, he was walking over. He was taking in the beauty of the forest while also looking around for anything exciting, but at last. He saw nothing of interest.

He walked over to a tree then sat against it.

"Someday, I'm gonna leave home, and go become a explorer and swordsmen. I'll become one of there is!"He said to himself looking at the sky. He then frowned."But first, I need a partner because mom won't let me go join byself."

Kirito didn't know anyone his age that would want to join in becoming a explorer. He did know some Pokemon his age, but they lived faraway or didn't want to become his partner. There might have been one Pokemon from sometime ago that he would ask to be his partner, but he didn't know where he is today.

The otter was brought out of his thoughts by what sounded like the sound of someone screaming loudly.

He looked around for a bit until he realized the sound was coming from the sky. So, he looked up just in time to see a blur falling from the sky that then crashed far away from him, but not too far that he couldn't get to.

The Oshawott blinked."What..was that?"He said in confusion, but then smiled."I should go check it out! It could be something exciting!"He nodded to himself then dashed over to the crash site.

When he got to the crash site, he found a small crater. In the crater, he saw someone stuck in the ground. He jumped into the crater then walked over to the Pokemon stuck in the ground. From the looks of the Pokemon above ground, he saw two black canine legs and a blue tail.

"You alright there?"Kirito asked the Pokemon.

The Pokemon stuck in the ground responded with a series of muffled screams.

Kirito jumped in surprise."Right, sorry! Let me help you out!"He said grabbing the Pokemon's legs. He started pulling as hard as he could to get the Pokemon out. After a few good tugs, the Oshawott succeeded in pulling the Pokemon out of the ground.

Kirito looked at the Pokemon, now having a better look of him or her. The Pokemon looked canine-like, had blue and black fur, gray paws on its arms, had a black mask, and had two black drops on the sides of its head. It also wore a star shaped necklace that was half white and half black around its neck.

The Pokemon got on its knees and started coughing up dirt, probably swallowed some upon crashing.

After a few moments of letting the Pokemon cough up pieces of earth, Kirito spoke to the Pokemon.

"Hey! Are you alright?"Kirito asked putting a paw on the Pokemon's shoulder.

The Pokemon coughed one more time then responded."Yeah, I'm alright. I've suffered worse than that."The Pokemon said, its voice sounding male.

"Well that's good. Wait..you've suffered worse than that? What do you mean?"The Oshawott asked a little concerned.

The Pokemon swirled his head in his direction."I don't need to answer to someone like-"His words stopped dead in his mouth when he saw who he was talking.

"What? Is there something on my face?"Kirito said.

The Pokemon shook his head, no.

"It's not that. Y-You're a talking Oshawott! And a Oshawott for that matter!"The Pokemon pointed at him with a paw.

"Well of course I can talk. And last time I checked, I was a Oshawott."Kirito said offended."Why do you seem surprised by this?"

"Because Pokemon aren't real! And people can't understand Pokemon unless in the specials."

"I'm pretty sure I'm real and for the understanding me part. We're both Pokemon, so why wouldn't we able to understand each other,"The Oshawott said.

"What do _you_ mean? I'm not a Pokemon! I'm a human!"The Pokemon responded.

Kirito looked confused then chuckled much to the Pokemon's annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

"You're one strange Riolu,"Now the Pokemon looked confused."Come on, I'll show you're a Pokemon."He said grabbing the Riolu's paw and the two walked off to a nearby stream.

"Look,"Kirito pointed at the water.

The Pokemon gave him a look, but then walked closer to the water to see his reflection. He was shocked to see not the face of a human boy, but the face of a Riolu.

"What!"The Riolu exclaimed in shock. He looked at his hands to see paws with black paw pads. He then looked over his whole body to see that it was the same as his reflection. He flinched himself to see if he was dreaming, but to his shock he winced.

"T-This..can't be real."The Riolu muttered to himself in shock. His eyes shrinking to pinpricks and he started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, you alright Riolu?"Kirito asked him, starting to worry about this Pokemon's health.

The Riolu glanced at him then promptly passed out on the spot.

"Woah! Hey, what's wrong?"He asked in a worried tone, shaking the Riolu, but he didn't stir."Umm I better give him to my mom! She's know what to do!"He picked up the Emanation Pokemon and hurried back to his home.

 **Wwwwwwwww**

The Riolu opened his eyes to see that he was in a small averaged sized room. He felt he was lying on something soft, so he looked down to see he was on a hay bed.

" _How did I get here?"_ He thought looking around the room.

The door to the room suddenly opened and in walked in a Oshawott. The Riolu could tell that this looked different than the one he previously met. This one looked younger and had lighter colored fur.

"Oh, you're awake,"The Oshawott's voice sounding female."Hey! Mom! Kirito! He's awake!"She yelled loudly.

The Oshawott comes over to him and starts asking questions.

"What's your name? Where are you from? Are you strong? Do you have any friends? If not then my brother could be-"A Dewott and the Oshawott from before come into the room. The male Oshawott quickly comes over and covers her mouth.

"Yuki! Don't tell Pokemon that!"Kirito said embarrassed of his sister trying to make friends for him. He could do fine on his own.

The water-type moves his flipper off her mouth."But big brother, you know mom won't let you go unless-"

"Uhh mom, how about you talk to him alone! We'll give you some privacy."The Oshawott said before tracking his little sister out of the room, her complaining along the way.

The Riolu sweat dropped at the pair then turned his attention to the Dewott.

"Sorry about my children. Yuki's always trying to fix Kirito up with Pokemon his age. And he doesn't really like that."She said as he nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Oasis the Dewott. And the two Pokemon you saw earlier are my kids, Kirito and Yuki."

"Can you tell me what your name is?"Oasis asked.

The Riolu opened his mouth to say his name, but then closed it. He wasn't sure he should tell her his real name. He didn't forget it, but he wasn't sure how this Pokemon would react.

"My name is umm…"His face scrunched up in thought. A name suddenly came to mind."...Ash. That's it."

"So, your name is Ash?"She asked not looking convinced. He nodded.

"Right. You know, you don't have to lie to me about your name. I'm not one of the Pokemon that hate and criticize humans."She said smiling as he froze.

"H-How did you know I'm human?"He asked nervously.

Oasis put a paw to her chin and looked to be thinking."Hmm well, when Kirito brought you here. He told me you told him that you were human and said some things that were suspicious."He looked to be sweating.

"But like I said earlier, I don't hate or criticize humans. So you have nothing to fear,"She said reassuring him with a motherly smile.

The Riolu saw this and started to calm down knowing she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Now can you tell me your name?"

"...It's Yukito Ryu."

"Well Yukito, I'm surprised you survived that fall,"At seeing his confused look, she started to explain."I saw the height you fall from and you look like you have no training so I'm surprised you lived that with no injuries whatsoever. You must be lucky or really durable."Yukito looked away at that.

"Now, I have two opinions for you,"He turned back to face her."I can pack you some food and supplies, and you can be on your way,"The Riolu looked uncertain about that opinion. Going out in this unknown world in a different body and no guidance would kind of be stupid."Or you can stay here for while then leave when you wish."Yukito looked at her with shock.

"You would let a complete stranger stay with you and kids. Why?"

"Because you're obviously not from around here and I can't in good conscious let a child go roam around alone in the unknown."Oasis said as Yukito felt touched by that.

Oasis gets up and turns around."I'll give you some time to think on the decision. Don't worry about my kids disturbing you. I'll tell them to leave you alone for now."She said before walking out the door.

Yukito looked down in thought. Should he leave and find someone else to stay? Or stay here with the Dewott and her family for a while.

First opinion isn't really the best course of action right now. Mainly because he's in foreign body and he doesn't know how to use any attacks or use aura.

The Second opinion sounds better than the first one because he has a place to stay. Where he has a roof over his head and food to eat. The Pokemon living here seem nice and kind of funny. But it could be a act to fool him. He has been fooled at times by people's kindness, but the Pokemon seem sincere.

The Riolu sighed in frustration on his two choices. Which one should he go with?

" _ **Stay.."**_

Yukito eyes widened."Who are you? Where are you?"He demanded looking around the room.

He heard the voice chuckle _ **."Don't bother searching. I'm not in the room. Also speak to me through your thoughts or this family will think you're crazy."**_

" _Who are you?"_ Yukito asked again.

" _ **You'll find out eventually."**_ The voice said.

" _Alright, mysterious voice. Why should I stay here?"_

" _ **The reason why I think you should stay for now is because they won't hurt you as long as you don't attack them."**_

" _And you know this how?"_

" _ **They don't have any negative altermotive. If they did then I would have felt it even if it was well hidden,"**_ Yukito could hear the pride in the mysterious person's voice.

" _Why should I believe you much less listen to you?"_ Yukito asked.

" _ **...I actually do have some reasons you should listen to me, but I'll tell you later. For now, just trust me,"**_

"What are these reasons?"Yukito asked then waited a few seconds for a reply, but heard none."Darn. I think he's gone."He sighed then decided to lay down and sleep. Thinking of giving his answer to the Dewott later.

 **Later**

Yukito was awoken by the sound of knocking at the door. A second later, he heard Yuki's voice come from the other side of the door.

"Hey! Yukito, can I come in?"

The Riolu grunts before getting up and walking over to the door. He opens the door and is greeted with the female Oshawott holding a plate of berries.

"Mom told me to bring you dinner,"Yuki said raising the plate for him to take.

He stared at the food deciding whether to take it or not. He eventually sighed and took the plate.

"Thank you,"Yukito said and was about to close the door when she asked something.

"Have you made up your mind yet on staying?"Yukito didn't answer."My brother really wants to become a explorer, but mom won't let him go unless he has a friend."

"Please be his friend. I know he's the type of Pokemon that will always be there for his friends as long as their willing to do the same,"She said."So, please give him a chance."Yukito still said nothing."I see, sorry for wasting your time."She turned around and walked away.

Yukito watched as she left for a moment then closed the door. He walked over to where he was sleeping earlier and began eating the berries of plate.

" _ **I agree with that Oshawott. You should give that other Oshawott a chance."**_

Yukito's eyes widened. _"You aren't the same voice from earlier. Who are you?"_

" _ **I would love to tell you who I am, but you wouldn't able to hear my name. So call me Shiro!"**_

" _Funny, I thought you were my conscious. Cause if you are fuck off! I haven't listened to you in years!"_

The voice giggled. _ **"In a way I am kind of your conscious,"**_ Shiro said.

" _Ugh, just tell me why you want me to be this Pokemon's friend?"_ Yukito said in annoyance. _"If you haven't noticed. I'm not a Pokemon! I don't know any moves or even how to use aura."_

" _ **Well I want you to be his friend because he seems to have the qualities you would want in a friend. And no, the young otter wasn't lying. I or Kuro would have noticed,"**_ Shiro said as Yukito blinked and wondered how this mysterious person or Pokemon knew that about him.

" _ **As for not knowing any moves. We can teach you some, but you would need to mediate first. So, maybe ask that Dewott to help you with that."**_

Yukito nodded. _"Alright, fine I'll be his friend, but what did you mean by we?"_

" _ **By we. I meant me and Kuro. Kuro was the one talking to you earlier."**_ Shiro explained.

" _Well that's one thing explained."_ Yukito thought. _"Now, why are you talking to me in my head."_

" _ **That's easy! We live in here. There's surprisingly a lot of space."**_

" _Hey! Are you saying my head's empty? No, wait a minute. Why are you living in mind?"_

" _ **Oh, that's because me and Kuro are your-"**_

" _ **Shut the fuck up, Shiro!"**_ Kuro said coming in the conversation. _ **"You're telling too much!"**_

" _You're the voice from earlier!"_

" _ **Yeah, nice to see you too."**_ Yukito could hear the sarcasm in Kuro's voice making the Riolu growl. _ **"Now, Shiro I think it's time to cut off this conversation with our little host."**_

" _Who you calling little!"_ Yukito growled.

" _ **Aw, but I like talking to him. Can't we talk for a little longer?"**_

" _ **No**_ / _No_ ,"Kuro and Yukito both said.

" _ **You guys aren't any fun,"**_

" _Whatever. Could you two leave or something? I'm trying to eat."_ Yukito said.

" _ **You heard Shiro. Now say goodbye."**_ Kuro said before he left.

" _ **Bye bye Kito!"**_ Shiro said then left him behind.

"Finally alone…"Yukito reached to eat a berry when he realized what Shiro called him."My name's not Kito!"

 **The Next Day**

Yukito was sleeping soundly in his hay bed. Yuki opened the door to his temporary room and tip toed over to the jackal's bed to see him sleeping without a care.

"Aw, he looks so peaceful,"The Oshawott muttered then took a deep breath and shouted."WAKE UP KITO!"

Yukito woke up with a start in the air then came crashing back down to the ground. The Riolu groaned in pain and annoyance as Yuki stood there giggling at his discomfort. He glared at the Oshawott.

"Why did you wake me up?"Yukito asked.

"Mom told me to wake you because breakfast is ready."She said then dashed out of room before he could reply.

Yukito grumbles to himself. Good thing he doesn't have a younger sister or younger sibling for that matter. He stands up and uses his nose to find where breakfast is.

It didn't take him long to find where breakfast because the smell of breakfast was in the air. It guided him to kitchen where he found the otter family sitting at the table already eating breakfast. He walks over and sits next to Kirito who smiles at seeing him. He greets him before continuing to eat.

Yukito looked down at his plate to see pancakes, eggs, and bacon. His mouth watered at the sight. He looked over at Oasis and asked.

"Is this for me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's yours!"Yuki answered his question.

"Yuki,"Oasis said. The Oshawott turned to her."He asked me and it was a legitimate question."Yuki shrugged and continued eating.

That was all Yukito needed. He dug into his food and savagely devoured everything on his plate in seconds getting bewildered from everyone except Oasis.

"Thank you, Oasis! That was best I've eaten in a long time!"Yukito said his tail wagging in happiness."Are you the goddess of food?"

Yuki opened her mouth to say yes only for it to be covered by her mother.

"No, I'm not the goddess of food. And what do you mean by best you've eaten in a long time? Was your mother not the best of cooks?"The Dewott asked curious. Kirito and Yuki also looked curious about this as well.

At upon hearing her ask about his mother, the Riolu's mood hit a one eighty. His tail stopped wagging and hung in sadness, his ears drooped to his head, and his expression went to sadness.

"No no. My mom was a great cook. It's just...she doesn't cook for me anymore."He said getting confused looks.

"She doesn't cook for you anymore. Did you do something bad that make her stop cooking for you?"The younger Oshawott asked.

"No, it's not because of that. It's because..it's because…"Yukito tried to say, but started to breath heavily. His eyes shrinking to pinpics and he gripped the table tightly. Tension started to fill the air making everyone sweat nervously.

Oasis sensed a familiar energy coming from the Riolu and decided to change the topic.

"So, Yukito have you thought about my choices earlier?"She asked, the slight affected by the tension.

"...Yes..I have,"Yukito said his breathing going back to normal."I decided to stay if you'll have me."

Oasis smiled."Of course! We would be happy to have you."

"Thank you. May I be excused?"The Riolu asked. He received a nod from the otter. He got up from the table and left the room.

Oasis watched with a sad expression as the Riolu walked out of the kitchen in a hurry. She could tell there was something about him that reminded her of someone else she knew. He needs help and he unfortunately can't get it here.

"Mom?"Oasis was cut off from her thoughts from one of her children. Both kids looking at her with worried looks."I think something's wrong with him."

"Yeah, he started to go crazy when you asked about his mother. Do you know why?"Yuki asked.

The Dewott sighed."No, I don't know. But I will tell you this. Don't ask things that he's uncomfortable with or you'll regret soon after."Her children looked at her with confused expressions.

"Why would we regret it?"Kirito asked.

"You know what happened earlier?"They nodded."If that continued then you would see something you would regret."

"Now, I don't want you treating him different than any other Pokemon, understand?"She asked with a stern tone. They nodded. She smiled."Good, now run along I have dishes to clean."They nodded again and left the room.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed the first new chapter of Yukito and the Elemental diamonds!**

 **Pokemon406: I'm sure you curious about some things in this chapter.**

 **Corey: Yes**

 **Hikari: Definitely!**

 **Pokemon406: Well I won't give the answers, but I will give hints for you to figure out.**

 **Pokemon406: The two voices Yukito heard in his head. Are Pokemon obviously! And their names Kuro and Shiro mean Black and White japanese. I'm pretty sure you can guess what they are.**

 **Pokemon406: As what was going on with Yukito when they asked about his mother. Asking about his mother is...a touchy subject for him. A certain part him will come out thanks to this.**

 **Corey: Who will come out?**

 **Pokemon406: You'll find out in later chapters.**

 **Corey: Aw.**

 **Pokemon406: Now, next chapter, Yukito mediates, goes into his mind then goes off to fight Kirito. So, expect a fight next chapter.**

 **Hikari: Hehehe**

 **Pokemon406: Now for more things about this story. I have three arcs planned for this. The Guild Recruitment arc, Tournament arc, and the Shadow Pokemon arc. Keep reading to find out about those arcs.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"Disappears using Instant Transmission"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out"Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning"**


	3. Chapter 2: A Friendship is born

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of Victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright, like I said last chapter, Yukito mediates and meet two individuals within himself then later goes to fight Kirito.**

 **Hikari: Alright, I can't wait for the fight"Tail wags eagerly"**

 **Pokemon406: Calm down fox.**

 **Corey: Wait a minute, Hikari's Fox Mccloud. I didn't know she was from Star Fox.**

 **Pokemon406: No, it's an exp-you know what never mind.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other anime and game elements I use. I do however own my OCs.**

At the bottom of a waterfall sat Yukito his legs in a lotus position. The Riolu was busy trying to mediate. He asked for help from Oasis and she told him that the waterfall was the best place to mediate.

The Riolu inhaled then exhaled. He didn't understand why Shiro and Kuro told him to mediate, but he was starting to get bored. He was about to get up and go do something else when he suddenly lost consciousness.

 **Yukito's Mindscape**

Yukito was unconsciousness when he felt something poking his side. He groaned then opened his eyes and looked at whoever was poking him with a annoyed expression. He was met with the smiling face of a white and black Eevee.

" **Hiya Yukito! Nice to meet you face to face!"** The Evolution Pokemon exclaimed.

He blinked and wondered who this Pokemon was and what he meant but realized the voice sounded familiar.

"Shiro?"His question was met with a nod.

" **You remembered the name I told you!"** Shiro said then started to circle around him while bouncing up and down in joy.

"Yeah uhh where am I?"He asked looking at his surroundings.

He was no longer at the waterfall near Oasis's home. Instead he was medieval room, he looked around more to see on the walls were curtains that had dragons on them, and a long carpet that lead up to a throne. If he had to guess he was probably in a medieval castle.

" **We're in your mind!"** He answered.

His mind? How did he-oh wait he was meditating before he came here. So he must have been pulled into his mind.

"So, I'm in my mind?"Yukito asked as the fox nodded."Alright then why am I here then?"

The Eevee stopped bouncing and giggled much to his annoyance.

" **You silly! You said you knew no moves so me and Kuro are gonna teach you some!"**

The Riolu nodded at that. He did remember asking about that sometime ago, but he did have some things he wanted answered.

"I do remember saying that, but how are you, a Eevee, gonna teach me, a Riolu? Last time I checked the only moves that Eevee and Riolu had in common is Quick Attack and Iron Tail."Yukito said.

" **That's easy we just.."** Shiro stops talking seeing something behind the Riolu. **"Oh, hi Kuro! Why do you look like that?"**

Yukito curious about what this Kuro, he turns around only to pale and fight strongly to not piss himself. The reason is because behind him was a giant menacing jet black dragon with piecing crimson eyes.

The dragon then releases a monstrous roar that shook the room they were in and probably the castle they were in.

Yukito screamed in fear before he disappeared from his mind.

As soon as the Riolu left the dragon started to laugh hysterically.

" **HAHA DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!"** The dragon said to Shiro between laughs.

The white fox Pokemon did not look amused. **"Kuro! That wasn't funny! Why did you do that?"**

The dragon glowed and shrink down until it was the same size as him. In place was an Eevee that was black and white.

" **To see his reaction and it was worth it!"** He replied starting to calm down.

Shiro glared at him and planned to get him back later for scaring Yukito. The kid has been through enough already he didn't need to be scared of what's inside his mind.

" **You know what let's forgot about this for now and just get Yukito back in here."** Shiro said wanting to help the Riolu.

 **Wwwwwwwww**

Yukito was back in the throne room with the two foxes. When he left back to the real world, he ran and cling to Oasis's fur skirt. This was awkward for him since he didn't know her for very long.

Sometime after being calm down by both the Dewott and Eevee, he came back into his mindscape.

"So ignoring what happened earlier,"He cast a glare over at Kuro who just sticks his tongue out at him."What were you about to say?"

" **What I was about to say before you know is that here in your mind anything is possible and time flows differently here. Meaning we can use moves that Eevees couldn't normally learn or we could use a different approach by changing into a different Pokemon."** He turns to his counterpart. **"Or in Kuro's case, change into a non Pokemon form and scare the crap out of you."** Kuro smirked at that while Yukito frowned.

" _So in my mindscape anything can happen and time is different that'll come in handy._ Yukito thought knowing this would be a big help to him if he needed a lot of time to work on a move.

" **Oh, and just to let you know anything physical training you do here won't transfer to the real world. That you'll have to do back in the real world."** Shiro said. Yukito nodded at that.

"Alright so when do we start training?"The Riolu asked eager to learn how to use Pokemon moves.

Shiro was about to say something when Kuro cut him off. **"We'll get to that, but I want to say something first."**

Shiro looked unsure of letting of speak after what happened earlier. He looked over at Yukito who nodded basically saying let him speak. Seeing that he could speak his mind, Kuro walks over to Yukito.

" **Listen here Yukito, I may be apart of you, but if you show any signs of being a weakling or being a wimp then I'll take over,"** He leans close to the Riolu's ears. **"And trust me when I say you don't want that to happen."** Kuro whispers to him.

Yukito nodded not the least bit frightened by what he said. He didn't have to be a genius to know what these two Eevees represented. The one with white fur, black mane, and blue eyes represented his light while the one with black fur, white mane, and red eyes represented his darkness. He certainly wasn't gonna let his darkness take over his life.

"Thanks for the advice Kuro, but here's my advice. You help me train and stuff and I won't choose to lock you up somewhere deep in my mind in a cage."He threatened.

Kuro's eyes widened. **"You wouldn't do that!"** He said calmly even though the Riolu could tell there was uncertainty in it.

The Riolu grinned."Don't mess with me and you won't find out."He said as the fox nodded then was about to turn around when Yukito stopped him."Oh, and one more thing. That stunt you pulled earlier I will get you back for that just you wait."

The Eevee just smiled and thought he was joking. Yukito wasn't the joking type and he didn't forgot pranks pulled on him.

Kuro walks back over to Shiro and Shiro speaks. **"Now that's out of the way let's begin your training."** Yukito looked at the two with a smile and nodded.

 **Later**

In Uva Forest, Kirito was testing out his **Razor Shell** move out on a tree. He ran at the tree and slashed at it with his scalchop, cutting into it but not cutting far. He frowned then backed away.

"Man I still can't through this tree,"He uses this tree for practicing his scalchop techniques, also to see if he could cut it down but no luck. He does train with his mom, but she's not much of a swordsman or fighter so she wasn't much help.

He was about to continue training when his ears twitched detecting movement. He turned to that direction and readied his scalchop to attack whoever it was. The bushes parted to reveal a familiar Riolu wearing a necklace.

"Hey!"The Riolu said smiling.

"Oh, it's you,"Kirito puts his scalchop back on his stomach."What do you want?"He asked curious about why he is here.

"Well I wanted to get to know you a little, but also I want a battle,"

"You wanna battle me?"Kirito asked and got nod from the Riolu."Why?"

"Well to you how strong you are and because I need someone to battle against to get used to being a Riolu."Yukito explained.

Kirito's ear twitched."Are you still thinking you were human before this?"

"I _was_ human! But now I'm not,"He defended."So do you want to battle or not?"

Kirito looked to think about this for a few seconds then nodded. He grabbed his scalchop and got into a stance. Yukito didn't really know a stance for a Riolu so he just got into a brawler stance.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Yukito rushed forward, Kirito doing the same. When they met each in the middle, Yukito tried to hit the otter with a few punches, but missed. A blade of water energy expanded from Kirito's scalchop and the otter tried to hit the jackal with **Razor Shell**. The Riolu ducks under the attack before uppercutting Kirito into the air. Yukito jumped into the air and kicked the otter back to the ground.

Kirito groaned then opened his eyes to see Yukito falling down to his position with his fist pulled back. The Mijumaru quickly rolled to side as Yukito crushed to the ground. Kirito took a deep breath before firing **Water Gun** at the Riolu. The attack hit the Pokemon and sent him skidding across the forest floor.

Yukito hopped onto his paws then sped towards Kirito a white trail behind him. Kirito thinking fast used **Aqua Jet** and flew towards the Riolu to meet him head on. The two collided causing strong winds to blow around the area. The two Pokemon struggled to overcome the others attack.

A flash of light engulfed the two before their attacks caused a explosion that sent them flying from each other.

Yukito was the first of the two to pick himself up. He moved his right arm in circle, testing to see if it was fine. After this he rushed towards the otter Pokemon with his paw pulled back. Kirito got up a little disoriented, he shook his head to clear it. He then noticed Yukito coming at him and reached over to grab his scalchop from his stomach only to feel air.

Confused, he looks down to see his shell missing. Shock and panic appear on his face as he looks around for his shell. Unfortunately, he forgot he was battling at the moment. Yukito stopped running when he close enough and slammed his paw at the otter Pokemon's stomach.

" **Force** **Palm**!"Yukito shouted before he released a shock wave through the Pokemon.

Kirito was sent flying from the attack and landed in a nearby stream with a splash.

Yukito smiled for a second before his face went back to serious. He felt like the battle wasn't over yet.

This was proven true when a water tentruel came from the water. Yukito showed a surprised expression before he let out a yelp as he fell to the ground and started being pulled towards the water. He gripped the ground to stop himself from being dragged, but this didn't help much so he just took a deep breath before he pulled under water.

Yukito opened his eyes and looked around the aquatic environment for his opponent. He heard something behind him and turned to see Kirito swimming towards him like a missile. He tried swimming away, but because this was the water-type's element the otter was faster.

Kirito slammed into the jackal then turned around and slammed back into his again. He did this a few times before he slammed him down to the floor. Yukito almost lost out a gasp from the pain, but held it in. The otter then swam up and brought his flippers together and prepared a **Water Pulse**. Yukito sat up and noticed the Oshawott preparing his attack so he got up and brought his paws together, a sphere of aura forming between them.

When both Pokemon's attack were ready they fired at each other. The two attacks collided, some sparks surrounded the attacks as they struggled to overcome each other. After a few moments, the attacks exploded and a smoke cloud to appear and block the two Pokemon's visions.

Kirito stared down at the spot where Yukito was before the smoke cloud appeared, waiting for him to make a move. Something shot through the smoke cloud and sped towards the Mijumaru. Kirito yelped before he ducked, a **Aura Sphere** flying past his head. More balls of aura were sent his way. He dodged most of them, but the last one hit him and sent him flying out of the water.

He landed on the ground and groaned in pain. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see his scalchop. He smiled then reached over and grabbed his shell before standing up. He looked over at the stream to see Yukito jump out of the water. The Riolu took big gulps of air before he looked towards the water-type.

"You're pretty good,"Yukito said.

"You're not bad yourself mister 'human',"Kirito replied back as Yukito frowned.

"I was a human!"

"Yeah, so was I."The otter Pokemon replied jokingly as the Riolu growled.

"Whatever, I'm ending this!"He declared.

"Oh, end this with what?"

"With this!"The Riolu brought his paws together, a sphere of aura appeared and steady grew more and more.

Kirito debated whether or not to attack. After a bit, he decided to let the Riolu charge his attack. After a one minute of charging, Yukito dashed forward. The Oshawott fired a few Water Guns to intercept the Riolu but he dodged them. Kirito brought his scalchop in front of him to block just as Yukito shot his paws forward to release his attack. Only for the Riolu to transfer the sphere into his fist, a blue outline surrounded it, and slam his fist into otter's stomach. Kirito cried out loudly in pain before being sent flying far into a tree and breaking it half.

Yukito panted, he kind of used the last of energy in that attack. He hoped that attack put the otter out of commission. His ears twitched hearing shuffling, he looked over to see the water Pokemon shakily pick himself. Kirito looked over at Yukito and said.

"I give up, you win."Yukito smiled then walked over to the otter and offered him a paw. Kirito grabbed it and pulled up to his feet."You're really strong for someone that says he used to be human."

Yukito chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his head."Well I already knew how to fight back when I was human so I just winged it. Or maybe it was just instinct."

"Riiight."Kirito said rolling his eyes.

 **Later**

The two had spent the day getting to know each other and found that they had a few things in common. The two telling each other a few things about each other. Yukito found that Kirito's sister wasn't lying about what she said about him. Later when night fell, the two decided to lay on the grassy ground and look up at the starry night sky.

"Hey, Yukito,"Kirito suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Did my sister ask you want to be my friend?"He asked.

Yukito let a "hmm" in thought, thinking about his reply for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Well maybe a little, but that wasn't the only reason I wanted to be your friend,"

"Was it because I was the only one that was close to your age here?"

"No, I interacted with plenty of people that weren't my age back home."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Was it because I was the only guy here?"Kirito suggested.

"No, well maybe a little. I haven't seen anyone other than chicks here."Yukito said.

"There aren't any bird type Pokemon here."The Mijumaru said.

"No, I mean never mind,"

"Then what is it."Kirito said not having anymore suggest as to why.

"I just feel like we connect is all. That you're someone I can talk to, do fun stuff with, and fight with."Yukito explained.

Kirito smiled."I feel the same way."

Yukito returned the smiled."Well now that I've answered your question can you answer mine."

"Sure,"

"You want to become a explorer, right?"The Oshawott nodded, he wasn't surprised because his sister probably told him."Why?"

Kirito didn't answer for a few moments. He looked uncertain about telling him why.

"I..I want to become a explorer because I wanna be like my dad was or even surpass what he was,"Kirito answered.

"You wanna surpass your old man?"He nodded."Huh what was he like?"

"He was a awesome explorer and expert swordsmen. He was never afraid to protect what was close to him,"Kirito said his eyes sparkling.

Yukito let out a thoughtful "hmm" and said."Sounds like a great guy. How come I haven't seen him? Is he out explorer dungeons and stuff?"He asked.

Kirito's expression changed from one of joy to one of sadness.

"He..He's dead,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's alright."

"So, how come you haven't left to become a explorer yet?"Yukito asked trying to change the subject.

Kirito blinked."Oh well it's because I haven't found anyone to join my team yet."He explained.

"Well you don't have look anymore because you've found a team member."Yukito said.

The Oshawott gave the Riolu a curious look."Really? Where, because I don't remember getting anyone to say yes."

"Me! I'm the Pokemon that wants to join your team!"The Riolu exclaimed.

"Oh, wait what! You actually want to form a team with me?"He asked and got a nod."How come? I'm not anything special."

"Hmm I don't know other than what I said already earlier. I wanna become a explorer because it's a great job! But I won't join your team if you don't want me."

"Oh, no I want you join!"Kirito said looking at him with a look of joy.

"So, team?"Yukito asked holding his paw for a fist pump.

Kirito pumped his fist with his flipper."Team!"

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: For the fight scene with Yukito and Kirito. At first I probably wasn't gonna do that because it was kind of fist vs sword, but as I kept thinking and writing this chapter it just came to me.**

 **Hikari: Well I think you did good on the fight scene!**

 **Corey: Yeah!**

 **Pokemon406: Thanks!**

 **Pokemon406: Now next time on Yukito and the Elemental Diamonds, Oasis sends a letter to the guild that the two young Pokemon want to join and Yukito and Kirito depart on the long journey to get to the guild.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"Saluates at the camera then disappears using Instant Transmission"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign then disappears in a white flash"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out"Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning"**


	4. Chapter 3: Departure

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of Victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: In this chapter, Oasis sends a letter to the guild that Yukito and Kirito want to join then later the two depart to begin the long journey to East City.**

 **Hikari: Are they gonna meet powerful Pokemon on the adventure?**

 **Pokemon406: Maybe**

 **Corey: Find any cool stuff?**

 **Pokemon406: Maybe**

 **Pokemon406: Now enough questions! Time to begin the story!**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other anime and game elements I use. I do however own my OCs.**

In a office, a Espeon was looking through a stack of forms.

The Espeon had light blue fur, light blue eyes, and wore a scarlet scarf around her neck.

The Espeon grabbed a paper from the stack with psychic energy. On the paper was a Pikachu, but it didn't look like an ordinary Pikachu. The Pikachu had blue tipped ears, blue eyes, and blue electric cheek pouches.

"Let's see here, pokemon name is Volt, gender male, his species is Mouse Pokemon, and it says here that he has abnormal control of lightning."The Sun Pokemon blinked."Wait a second, it says here that he's thirteen but already a Pikachu. That wouldn't possible unless he's a abnormal."

The reason why she said this is because Pokemon evolve at a certain age in this world. Pokemon that have three evolutions evolve at different times. For example, a Charmander wouldn't evolve into a Chameleon until age sixteen and it wouldn't evolve into its final stage until twenty-one. Even if the final evolution requires a stone to evolve they won't evolve until that age. For Pokemon that have only evolution once they evolve at age eighteen.

Although there are Pokemon that were a accepted from those rules and Pokemon usually called them abnormals because they evolved when they shouldn't have. Those types of Pokemon were usually mocked and ridiculed by other Pokemon for evolving at their ages.

This Pikachu must have tried joining other guilds but couldn't get in. Fortunately for him this guild was different. This guild accepted Pokemon of all types even if they were abnormal.

The Espeon stamps approve on the paper before setting it in another pile.

She grabs another paper from the pile. This time the paper had a Oshawott on it.

"Alright now this one,"She notices the picture."Hey, wait a minute I know this one! This is Oasis's kid. I guess she finally let him become a explorer like his dad."She stamps approve on it before picking up another one. This had a Riolu with a star shaped necklace.

"Pokemon name is Yukito, gender male, his species name is Emanation Pokemon, and it says here gained access to his aura on his own without help from another aura user."She read.

"Hmm that's interesting. It's rare to hear that,"She stamps approve and was about to move it into a pile when she noticed something else on it."Hmm what does this say."

"Dear Elsa, I wanted to add this part to Yukito's form because like the guildmaster he has something dark that dwells within as well. Just wanted to let you all know as a heads up. Signed Oasis."She read.

"Huh I guess this year's batch of apprentices is gonna be interesting,"She said before putting Yukito's form in the same pile as Kirito's.

 **One Week Later**

A Pidgeotto hands Oasis a letter and she thanks the bird type Pokemon before going back into her home as it flies off.

The Dewott begins looking through the mail."Let's see bill, bill, bill, guild acceptance letter, bill, wait a minute!"She pulls back out the envelope. She opens it to find a letter.

" _To Kirito the Oshawott and Yukito the Riolu, the guild Aura Fighters humbly accepts the two of you to participate in our entrance exams in East City. The exam will take place in three weeks. Failure to show up on the day of the exam will result in disqualification."_ The letter read.

She pulls out two papers from the envelope. Having been once apart of the guild, she knew these were the passes that allowed Pokemon to partake in the entrance exams.

"Well it's good to know that they were accepted in, but they still have to take a exam to get into the guild."Oasis said. She knew that the Aura Fighters entrance exams was no joke.

 **Meanwhile in the living room**

Yukito was in the living room with Kirito and Yuki. They were watching a show that featured four Squirtles wearing different colored masks fighting black ninja.

"What's this show called again?"Yukito asked.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!"Kirito answered eagerly, receiving a "Oh," from the Riolu.

"Do you have this back in your world, Yukito?"Yuki asked him.

"Oh, we do but the show is called Teenage Mutant Ninja _Turtles_ not Squirtles. They made many different versions of the show but my favorite one was the 2012 version. Too bad they're replacing it with a trashy garage one."

"What's so bad about?"

"It's gonna a comedy with much less serious moments than the previous one."

"What's wrong with it being a comedy?"Kirito asked.

"Everything,"Yukito answered.

"Well I love comedies,"Yuki said adding in her two cents.

"Well it looks the trashy version already has one fan."The Riolu muttered.

"Kirito, Yukito come into the kitchen. I have something for you two that was in the mail."Oasis calls from the kitchen.

"Can you bring it to us?"The Oshawott asks.

"No,"

"Aw."Yukito snickers at his friend.

The two get up and walk into the kitchen to see Oasis waiting for them.

"Hi Oasis! What do you got for us?"Yukito asked happily. He started being more open with this family over the week he spent here.

"You two have been accepted into Aura Fighters entrance exam."She said as they gave her confused expressions.

"Entrance exams? You mean we don't get in just like that."Yukito said. He played the Mystery dungeon games when he was younger and he never had to take a entrance exam.

She nodded."Of course! You've got to prove that you got what it takes before you can get in."She answered.

"What happens in the entrance exams mom?"Kirito asked.

"Well the entrance exams is a series of tests proving whether or not you are worthy of becoming apart of their guild or for being a explorer for that matter,"

"The first test is a written test to see if you got the smarts of being a explorer,"Yukito looked uneasy at that. He was never really good at written tests.

"The second test is a point test. The test is basically where you score enough points to advance forward,"Now Yukito looked more confident. Something like that would be more easy than taking a written test.

"And finally the last test is a fight between the recruits and based on how well you fight you'll be accepted into the guild."She finished and let the information sink into their heads.

"So let me see if I heard you right. First part of the entrance exams is a written test,"She nods."Then the second part is a point test where we get the most points to advance,"She nods again."And the last test is verus match where we do our best and hope to get in."She nods for the last time.

"Well to me the exams seem like a piece of cake except the first exam."He mutters the last part of the sentence.

"Yeah!"Kirito said agreeing with the Riolu.

"I'm glad you two feel confident, but don't get cocky. This often at times leads to your downfall."Oasis advised.

The two young Pokemon nodded."When do the exams start mom?"The Oshawott asked.

"In three weeks,"

"That seems like plenty of time."Yukito commented.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet. The journey from here to East City is quite a long one."She said.

"When do we leave?"The Emanation Pokemon asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I need to pack the supplies for your journey."Oasis answered.

The two Pokemon nodded then walked off. Both of them excited for tomorrow.

 **Later**

Yukito and Kirito ate dinner then went into their rooms to sleep, eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

Yukito laid a awake in his bed, looking at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't sleep because he was in anticipation for tomorrow where he would journey into the Pokemon world.

He had always dreamed of exploring the Pokemon world, it being the Pokemon only or Pokemon trainer one. He never in his wildest dreams expected to ever actually come to Pokemon world. But now that he was here, he was gonna become a explorer and be the strongest Pokemon there ever was. To do that he was gonna need a good teacher to help him achieve that.

" _ **Hey! What about us? Didn't we teach you stuff?"**_ Shiro asked from within the Riolu's mind.

" _You two can't help me outside my mind."_ Yukito replied with a deadpan expression.

" _ **Actually we-"**_

" _ **Shiro stop talking and let him think!"**_ Kuro exclaimed.

Shiro goes silent. _"Thank you Kuro."_ Yukito told his darkness. Kuro didn't give him a response. He assumed his darkness probably went silent as well. _"Now where was I-"_ His thoughts were cut off by a quiet knocking on his door.

Yukito grumbles to himself before getting up and walking over to the door and opening it. He surprised to see the Pokemon on the other side of the door is Kirito.

"Kirito? What do you want?"He asked.

"Well I uhh was wondering if I could...sleep in the room with you?"The Mijumaru asked hesitantly.

The Riolu stared at him while he was in deep thought about this.

" _He's probably doing this because teammates usually sleep in the same room. At least in the special and in the games. So, I guess...I'll let him sleep in here but if he tries any fun business I'm kicking him out!"_

"You can sleep in here but no funny business!"Yukito said.

Kirito gave him a confused expression."Funny business? How is asking to share a room funny business?"

"No, it's you see. You know what never mind."The Riolu said moving aside to let the water-type Pokemon in the room. Kirito walked into the room while carrying a straw bed. Yukito assumed he brought that from his room.

The Otter Pokemon placed his bed next to Yukito then laid down to go to sleep. Yukito went over to his bed and decided to follow the Oshawott's example and go to sleep, deciding to think more on training to get stronger later. He closed his eyes to sleep but was his sleep was disturbed when Kirito asked him a question.

"Hey Yukito you still awake?"Yukito's response was a grumpy mumble of words."I'll take that as a yes."

"Yukito, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes,"The fighting-type replied."You?"

"I'm excited as well, but I'm a little scared. I've lived here for my whole life. I've been to some places but I always had my mother and sister with me. This would be the first time I'm going somewhere and leaving them behind."

"So, you're scared because you think you have noone to watch out for you?"Yukito asked. Silence was Kirito's response. He chuckled."No need to be scared man. I got your back as long as you got mine. So, no need to be afraid alright."

"..Alright."Kirito smiled.

"Good. Now is that you want to ask or can I sleep now?"

"Do you have anyone you care about?"The Mijumaru asked curious.

"..."

"Oh, too personal. Sorry for-"

"No, no I just don't like talking about that."He said."I care for only two people in my life-"

"I'm not one of the people you care about?"Kirito questioned sounding a bit sad.

"I said _people_ as in human. You're a Pokemon!"Yukito clarified.

"Oh,"

"As I was saying, I only have two people in life that I care about. My mother and twin brother, Zukito."

"You have a twin brother?"

"Yes,"

"What was he like?"

"I guess he was he kind of like me. We always competed with each other to see who was better but we were on good terms. We helped each other when the other needed it."Yukito said.

"Well if he's like you then I guess he's a good guy."Kirito said."Is he back in your world or did he come here too?"

Yukito frowned."I don't know where he is."

"What?"

"When I was nine, some guys lead by a weirdo scientist broke into our home. I think they were planning on taking both of us. Zukito figured that and knocked me then hid me somewhere while letting them take him. After that day, I've been looking for him ever since but no luck."Yukito finished.

"Maybe he's in this world."The Riolu looked at him and he continued."Well you ended in this world so maybe he's too."

"I guess it's possible."

"What was your mother like?"

"I don't want to talk about her,"

"Well...what was your dad like?"Kirito asked. He was curious and Yukito already told him about his dad.

The Mijumaru tensed hearing a angry growl from the Riolu.

" **I don't want to talk about that bastard. He could be rotting in hell for all I care."** Yukito said, his eyes flaring crimson for a moment.

"O-Okay then good night Yukito,"Kirito told him. His only response was a growl but it wasn't as angry as before.

 **Later the next day**

The next day, the two Pokemon had breakfast and were packed ready for departure.

"I guess this goodbye mom, little sis."Kirito said to his family.

"I guess so,"Oasis came over and gave her oldest child a strong hug."I can't believe my little boy is gonna become a explorer! I'm so happy!"She said.

"Uhh mom I think he needs air."Yuki commented noticing her brother was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Huh, oh sorry."The Dewott notices this and lets go of the Pokemon. After being let go, the water-type Pokemon took deep breaths of air.

"It's okay mom."

"You won't forget us will you big brother?"The younger Oshawott asked.

"Of course I won't sis!"Kirito said rubbing her head making her smile."I'll make to keep in touch don't worry!"His family nodded.

Oasis turns to Yukito."You'll watch out for him, right?"

The Riolu nodded."As long as he has my back I got his."

The Dewott nodded."Well...I guess it's time for you two to go."She said sadly.

"Yeah...I love you, both."Kirito said giving them one last hug.

"We love you too, son/big brother."They both said returning the hug.

Yukito looked at them and smiled sadly. He wished his family was like this but that is nothing more than a fantasy. Something that wouldn't happen.

After what seemed like a eternality, the family otter Pokemon family separated and the two Pokemon set out on their long journey to East City.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Yukito and Kirito had traveling for while in Uva Forest when they decided to stop and see where they were.

"So where are we Kirito?"Yukito asked.

"Well let's see,"The Mijumaru takes out a map from his backpack and looks at it. Yukito comes over and looks over his shoulder.

"We are here,"The Otter Pokemon points to a spot on the map."And East City is somewhere around here,"He said moving his flipper far off to the east.

"You have no idea what East City looks like on the map do you?"Yukito asked the otter with a deadpan expression.

"Not a clue."Kirito replied smiling.

"So, we are lost."

"Explorers never get lost!"The Otter Pokemon defended."Everywhere is just a new place to discover."

"Riiight,"Yukito commented moving away."Maybe we should go back and ask your mom for directions."

"I'm not sure that's a opinion,"

The Emanation Pokemon turned to Kirito."Why?"

"Because I don't know where we are."

"What! But I thought you come into this forest all the time!"

"Yeah..I make sure to not go too far from the house and I don't recognize this area."Kirito revealed.

"So we don't know where we are. I guess things could be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"We could be suck in the middle of nowhere with no food or water."Yukito suggested.

"Huh? Yeah that would be worse."Kirito said."And worse than that would be us losing our passes to take the exams."

There was a small silence before they shared a laugh, not believing either those things would happen.

"Well I guess we should rest for a little while before moving on to find a way out of here."Yukito said as Kirito nodded.

While the two Pokemon decided to rest, eat, or whatever neither of them noticed a shadowy figure with black eyes watching them from a far.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

"I spy with my little eye something that is green."Kirito said as they walk in a random direction.

"A tree?"Yukito answered.

"No,"

"A bush,"

"No,"

"...Grass?"

"No, give up yet?"Yukito nodded."It was leaves!"

"What! But my guess was a tree so how did I not guess right?"

"And that's how I tricked you. You was talking about leaves not a tree."

The Emanation Pokemon groaned and hoped something exciting happened soon or he would either die from boredom or I spy hopefully neither. He suddenly stopped, his ears twitching as he heard something nearby. He turned his head to look over at the bushes and saw them shaking.

Kirito noticed his friend not next to him and stopped as well. He was about to ask him something when he noticed he was looking in a direction. He turned to look at the bushes as well.

The two Pokemon braced themselves, looking ready for a fight when a blur zoomed out of the bushes and over to them. Yukito and Kirito covered their eyes as a gust wind made them cover them. This lasted for a few moments before it stopped and they were able to uncover their eyes.

Yukito turned to his friend."You alright?"He asked. The water-type Pokemon nodded."Good, check to see if we lost anything. A Pokemon could have used that as a diversion to take something from us."

"Okay, but I don't think we lost anything."Kirito said while Yukito didn't look convinced.

"Alright let's see food, water, seeds, sticks, and..!"Kirito's eyes widened when he noticed something important was gone."Yukito our passes are gone!"

" _I knew it! But who could of took them?"_ Yukito thought.

"Hey fellas!"The Riolu and Mijumaru looked over for the voice and eventually spotted the Pokemon up in a tree. The Pokemon being revealed to be a Aipom."Looking for these?"The Long Tail Pokemon asked holding the two Pokemon's passes in its glove tail.

Yukito and Kirito's eyes widened at seeing their passes for their exams in the monkey's tail.

"Hey give those back! We need those to take our guild exams!"Kirito yelled.

"Really now?"The normal-type asked.

The Oshawott nodded."Yeah so would you please give them back mister?"He asked.

The Aipom looked to be thinking. While this was going on the two waited for his decision even though Yukito felt that Pokemon wasn't going to give back their passes. After a few minutes, the Pokemon looked them and spoke.

"Hmm I'm gonna have to go with no,"

"What!"

"You see, I'm a wild Pokemon and I don't particularly like explorers. So I have a chance to prevent more Pokemon from becoming explorers."Aipon said.

Kirito looked worried while Yukito walked a few steps forward."If you won't give back our passes willing monkey then we'll take them back by force!"

"Good luck with that!"The Long Tail Pokemon said before jumped away and started hopping from branch to branch.

Yukito turned to Kirito."Come on! We need to go after him!"The Oshawott nodded and the two raced after the normal-type Pokemon on foot.

As the two Pokemon ran after the Pokemon, the two prepared to attack the monkey Pokemon and try to make him fall to the ground.

" **Aura Sphere/Water Pulse!** "The Riolu and Mijumaru shouted their respectful attacks.

The Aipom heard their shout and turned to see two sphere attacks heading right for him. So he countered with an attack of his own.

" **Swift!** "The Long Tail Pokemon said, waving his tail, a bunch of stars shooting out to intercept the two attacks.

The two sphere energy attacks collided with the stars and created smoke that blocked the two Pokemon's view. By the time, the smoke cleared the Aipom had escaped.

"Oh, no! He got away!"Kirito said then turned to Yukito."Yukito, use your ability of aura to find him!"

Yukito rubbed head nervously."Uhh yeah about that...I can't use Aura Sight yet."

Kirito looked shocked."What! But you're able to use Aura Sphere! How can you not know how to use Aura Sight?!"

The Riolu crossed his arms."Just because I can use Aura Sphere doesn't mean I can use Aura Sight."

Kirito looked down in sadness knowing that they wouldn't able to take their exams because they can't find that Aipom.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try to use Aura Sight,"He said."Try to be quiet so I can focus, alright?"The Oshawott nodded.

" _Kuro, Shiro can you teach me how to use Aura Sight?"_ Yukito asked the two.

" _ **That's easy! Will close your eyes and feel the aura around you. Let it flow through you."**_ Shiro said.

" _Uh.."_

" _ **Just close your eyes and focus! Damn it!"**_ Kuro growled.

" _Alright, mr. grouchy. Is someone still upset about his punishment?"_ Yukito asked with a teasing tone.

The way he punished his dark half was giving him what he assumed every darkness hates. Placing the guy in the sunlight, surrounded by a field of flowers, singing cute creatures, and a rainbow. His darkness couldn't escape this because he was trapped in a cocoon. So it is completely understandable for why his darkness is still mad at him.

" _ **Shut up before I pull you in here and tear you apart"**_ Kuro threatened.

" _I would like to see you try!"_ Yukito smirked hearing a growl then nothing else.

Following the advice he was given, he closed his eyes and focused on sensing the aura around him. For a few moments nothing changed in his vision until suddenly he was able to see again everything was different. Everything was in a shade of blue.

(A/N: The way aura looks here is like in the Pokemon anime.)

He looked at something then looked over at what he thought was Kirito's aura. The aura was a shade of light blue and was a calm.

The Otter Pokemon titled his head seeing his friend looking over at him with closed eyes.

"Hey Yukito can you see me?"Kirito asked walking over to him and waves his flipper in front of his face.

The Riolu grabs the flipper, startling the otter."Yes, now stop that."He said before letting go and looking around again.

This time he detected a unfamiliar aura going in a certain direction. It must be that Aipom from earlier.

"Kirito I've got the aura, follow me!"Yukito ordered. Kirito nodded and the two dashed in the direction Yukito felt the aura coming from.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

Aipom was hanging upside down on a tree and was eating a bandana.

" _Those brats were too easy to lose. I wonder if they're still looking for me?"_ The Long Tail Pokemon thought then laughed. _"They'll never find me!"_

The monkey Pokemon moves to take a another bite out of his bandana when a **Aura Sphere** hits his bandana and destroys it. The Aipom coughed and noticed his bandana was gone. His eyes widened before he growled, because he was eating that and now its gone.

"Alright! Who did that!"He yelled looking around.

"I did monkey!"A voice yelled back.

Aipom looked down at the ground and was surprised to see the two he stole the passes from.

"You two! How did you find me?"Aipom asked.

"With the power of aura!"Kirito said.

"The power of aura? What do you-wait a minute.."Aipom looks closely at one of them, particularly Yukito."Crap! I forgot Riolus could sense aura!"

"And you also forgot I'm a fighting-type Pokemon! Meaning we have a advantage."

"So Aipom you have two choices. Either you give back our passes willingly and we'll leave you alone. Or we kick your ass until you are beaten and broken on the ground and we take our passes back,"Yukito cracked his knuckles."So which choice are you willing to take?"

Aipom narrows his eyes."I think I'll go with opinion three."

"Err we didn't give a third opinion."Kirito said.

"The third opinion is I kick your asses and take everything you got this time!"The Long Tail Pokemon declared.

The monkey-like Pokemon dropped down from his tree then rushed at the duo. Yukito and Kirito got ready for whatever he was gonna do. When Aipom was close enough he slammed his tail on the ground between them and the Pokemon jumped away from to dodge. When the two landed on the ground Yukito rushed to engage the Long Tail Pokemon while Kirito hanged back.

The Riolu was throwing punches left and right to hit the monkey but the normal-type kept dodging.

"Stay still!"Yukito said.

"No."Aipom said back before hitting the fighting-type with a couple of **Fury Swipes** then smacking him away.

"Yukito!"Kirito cried looking at his friend for a second then turning to Aipom."Take this!"The Oshawott took a deep breath before firing a **Water Gun** at the Pokemon.

Aipom's eyes widened before he brought up his hands to block. The water attack hitting him, he made gurgle sounds as he was sent flying a bit.

"How do you like that?"The Oshawott asked.

Aipom's reply when he got back up was firing **Swift** at the Otter Pokemon. He yelped before putting his flippers in front of him to block. He waited for a moment for the pain but instead heard the attack hit something in front of him and a grunt. Kirito opened his eyes to see Yukito standing in front of him.

"Yukito!"

"Who else would I be? Ash Ketchum."Yukito said.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Kirito I have a plan. I want you to make a Water Pulse then slam it at the ground."

"Why?"

"I told you, I have a plan and it involves that."

"..Okay,"The Oshawott said then began charging a **Water Pulse**.

" _What are they planning?"_ Aipom thought before seeing the water-type pokemon slam the attack at the ground, creating smoke screen.

After a few seconds of silence, a **Aura Sphere** is fired out of the smoke screen. Aipom dodges the attack. Kirito dashes out and tried to hit the normal-type with **Razor Shell**. Aipom nampally dodges the attack and those that follow after.

"You're not gonna hit me like this otter."

"Who says I'm trying to hit you."

Aipom looked confused for a second before he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Yukito preparing a **Aura Sphere**. He prepared to dodge himself but he forgot about the Mijumaru in front who kicked him toward the Riolu.

Yukito smirked before he launched the Long Tail Pokemon. The fighting-type move hit the Pokemon and exploded, creating a smoke cloud. When it cleared Aipom was on the ground and looked to be close to fainting.

"Alright we did it!"Kirito said and celebrated their victory over the normal-type while Yukito walked over to the Long Tail Pokemon.

"Alright, monkey are you gonna give our passes back now?"He asked.

The Aipom starting laughing making Yukito and Kirito look at him with confused expressions.

"You kids haven't won yet!"Aipom took a deep breath before letting out a loud **Screech** that rang throughout the forest. Yukito and Kirito had covered their ears through the whole deal then uncovered them when he stopped.

Seeing that nothing happened Yukito picked up the monkey-like Pokemon and prepared to punch his lights out when his friend spoke.

"Uh Yukito I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"He asked turning to the Otter Pokemon.

"Take a look around us!"

Following his friend's words he looked around and was surprised to see a lot of Aipoms were surrounding them both from the ground and trees. The Long Tail Pokemon did not look happy.

"Uh hey Aipoms. This is a complete misunderstand. You see we came here because he took our guild exam passes and we came to get them back."Kirito explained hoping that would allow them to get away.

The Aipoms heard the reasoning and looked angrier.

"Huh it looks like you made them madder. Good job bud."Yukito said sarcastically.

"You have any ideas?"Kirito asked.

"Just one,"He took a deep breath before looking at the Aipoms."Come at me and don't hold back you poop-throwing monkeys!"He said with a confident smile.

There was a silence as the Aipoms processed what the Riolu had just said. When they finally registered what he said they were red with fury and charged at the two Pokemon.

 **Later**

The two young Pokemon tried their best to fight off the pack of angry Aipoms. They were doing a good job at first but eventually the numbers overcame them and they defeated and captured.

They were taken back to the Aipoms home where they met their leader which turned out to be a Ambipom. The Ambipom decided to that they would take all their personal items, beat them up, then toss them back into the wildness seeing that they had no reason to keep them afterwards.

However, Yukito was able to convenience Ambipom to have a one on one match against him. If the Riolu won then they give them back their stuff and let them go free. If Ambipom won then they would work for them. Ambipom accepted the challenge because he knew there was something he could use the Riolu.

The two combatants were taken to a pit where two Pokemon would usually fight. Yukito was on the left side and Ambipom was on the right. The Riolu looked around the arena to see a bunch of Aipoms cheering for their leader to beat the crap of the disrespectful Emanation Pokemon. He saw Kirito with his flippers tied and being guarded by two Aipoms.

The Riolu's attention was brought back to the inside of the arena when he heard his opponent speak.

"So, mutt ready to lose and be my servant?"Ambipom said knowing one of the things he would have the fighting-type do.

"No, I'm ready to kick your poop-throwing ass all around this arena."Yukito replied smiling as he saw the Long Tail Pokemon scowled.

Aipom walks between the two and speaks.

"This fight will decide whether or not the two kids go free. The match between the Alpha and the mutt-"Yukito growls a little at that."shall now, begin!"The Aipom shouted before getting a safe distance to watch the match outcome.

Wasting no time, Ambipom rushing forward and tries to hit the Riolu with **Aerial Ace**. Yukito was barely able to dodge this attack and countered by throwing a right hook to the Ambipom's jaw. The Long Tail Pokemon didn't flinch and smacked the Pokemon away with his tails. He then fired a **Swift** at the Riolu as he recovered. Yukito only had a enough time to bring up his forearms to block. He grunted in pain as he took the barrage of shooting stars. He had no time to take a breathe because the Long Tail Pokemon was upon him once again.

"What's wrong kid? I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass around this arena!"Ambipom mocked as the Riolu continued to dodge his tails.

" _Damn it!"_ Yukito cursed. He thought this was gonna be easy because of type advantage but he was dead wrong.

He suddenly tripped on himself and ended up taking a **Aerial Ace**. He gasped loudly in pain before he was sent flying into the arena wall.

"Yukito!"Kirito cried in concern for his friend. He wished he could help but his flippers were tied.

The Emanation Pokemon fell to the ground. He laid on the floor for a moment before he tried to get up only to fall to his knees.

"Ugh man that hurt!"He knew it was because of type advantage but he didn't think he would take _that_ much pain from a flying-type attack.

Ambipom turned to the referee for the match."Scratches call the match. I don't think he can continue."

The Aipom nodded."The winner of this match is-"

"Wait! I'm not done yet!"Yukito said as he managed to get back on his two feet.

"Oh, looks like someone still has some fight with in them,"Ambipom said."Alright let's continue mutt. I'll let you have the first move this time."

Yukito said nothing and gave the Long Tail Pokemon a thinking expression.

" _To beat this guy I'm gonna need to be fast. So, maybe if I spam Quick Attack and land some fighting-type moves on him I can win."_ Having thought up his strategy. He rushed forward using **Quick Attack**.

When he was about to collide into the purple Pokemon he made a sharp turn and dashed in another direction. He then went in another direction and another.

" _What is he planning?"_ Ambipom thought as he turned his head in the directions the Riolu went. He then felt something hit his back. He turned around but saw nothing. He then felt something hit his stomach. He turned around just in time to see Yukito zip away from him using **Quick Attack**.

Ambipom figured out the Riolu's plan. The Riolu was planning on spamming Quick Attack to confuse then hit him while he distracted. Not a bad plan but there was a flaw. Using a move like Quick Attack some many times weighs on your stamina and take into account that he is already low on energy. He won't able to keep this up much longer.

Yukito was panting heavily. He couldn't keep this up much longer. So he needed to end this in one shot. He got behind the Long Tail Pokemon and began to charge a **Aura Sphere** with the last of his energy. For some reason, Ambipom didn't turn around and attack him while he was charging.

When the Riolu was finished charging his attack he fired the sphere of aura attack the Long Tail Pokemon and hoped it ended this.

Right when the Aura Sphere was about to hit Ambipom he quickly turned around and deflected the attack into the air where it exploded harmlessly.

While Yukito's eyes shrank in shock and horror he didn't notice Ambipom appear behind him. Up in stands, Kirito could only watch helplessly as his friend got wailed on by Ambipom using **Double Slap**.

After hitting the Riolu with Double Slap five times, Ambipom let up and let Yukito fall to the ground, showing no sign of getting back up.

Ambipom turns to Scratches."Call the match. He's not getting back up."The Aipom nods and was about to say the winner."Wait, make it a countdown."

"You sure?"Ambipom nods confidently."Alright then. 10, 9, 8,"

On the ground, Yukito wanted to get and continue the fight but was in too much pain. He couldn't help but feel guilty not because he lost the match or the tickets. No, it was because he was gonna be the reason for them not becoming explorers. It was Mijumaru's dream and he was gonna be the reason it was destroyed.

" _...I give up."_ He thought as he closed his eyes and accepted defeated.

" _ **NO!"**_

" _Shiro?"_

" _ **Don't you dare give up! I hate those words!"**_

" _Well it doesn't matter if you hate those words. I can't continue this fight anymore."_

" _ **Oh, yes you can! I have something that can help you win this fight!"**_

Yukito perked up. _"You do!"_

" _ **Yup, but first you have tell me you're no longer giving up."**_

" _Of course I'm no longer giving up! Now what is it!"_

" _ **Alright then here goes!"**_

" _Here goes what-"_ Yukito was about to ask when he noticed his necklace glowing, specifically the white half. The Aipoms had tried taking it off earlier but for some reason it wouldn't come off. It began to glow brightly catching the attention of everyone in area.

"What the-"Ambipom started to say but was blown back by a shockwave. Yukito is engulfed by a white aura and a bright light fills the area, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Elsewhere in the forest, a Pokemon's ears twitched then looked up into the sky.

" _T-That energy can it be?"_ The Pokemon thought before it went in the direction it sensed the energy coming from.

Back at the arena, the light show was starting to fade away so everyone was able to uncover their eyes to see that the Riolu looked different.

He had white fur in place of blue, his eyes were now sky blue rather than their usual dark blue, there were markings on his back, and his necklace was now missing the white half.

" _What happened to Yukito? He looks different now."_ Kirito thought looking down at the Riolu who was looking at his paws in thought.

Ambipom blinked then grinned."Well it looks like this got more interesting."He said even though on the inside he was little worried because he could tell he was different.

Yukito said nothing making Ambipom a little miffed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"The Long Tail Pokemon yelled. The Riolu still said nothing. Tired of being ignored, the Ambipom charged at the Emanation Pokemon.

"Yukito look out!"Kirito shouted.

The Riolu raised his head to look at the Oshawott and gave him a assured smile that he got this. He looked surprised but nodded back.

"Pay attention idiot!"Ambipom said about to hit with **Aerial Ace**.

But right when he was about to make contact the Riolu vanished in a blur of speed. Having put a lot of weight in that attack the monkey Pokemon almost lost his balance but was able to catch himself.

He looked in all directions for any sign of Riolu.

"Where is that little-gah!"Ambipom felt someone punch him in the gut. He looked down to see Yukito looking up at him with a serious expression.

Yukito then pulled his fist out of the monkey and kicked him away. Ambipom was left skidding across the ground until he stopped against.

The Long Tail Pokemon groaned before he looked towards the Riolu. He saw the fighting-type hold out a paw and make a come at me gesture. Ambipom glared, he got back on his feet then screeched and charged at the pokemon. The Riolu easily dodged swipes from the normal-type's tail and uppercutted him into the air. Yukito appears in the air above Ambipom and throws a glowing fist to the monkey's stomach, sending him to ground and making a small crater.

Yukito lands on the ground as the Aipom referee comes over to his leader to check to see if he can still fight.

"Uhh alpha can you still-"

"Of course!"Ambipom replies, shakily getting back up. He was panting heavily in exhaustion and pain. He turned to the Riolu."You're strong kid, but you still won't win!"

Yukito stares at him before folding his arms and saying. **"Sorry but this fight is over."**

Ambipom was confused on what he felt a huge surge of pain. He screamed loudly then fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone blinks wondering what happened. Scratches goes over to the pack's alpha to see if he is unable to battle and finds that he can not. So he declares Yukito the winner.

Following what they agreed upon, the Aipoms release Kirito and give the team back their items, including their passes. The two Pokemon set out once again into the wildness.

 **Wwwwwwwwwww**

"And now we're back where we started before Aipom stole our passes."Yukito said giving a exaggerated breath.

"Yup,"Kirito said happily while looking at the map."By the way, you awesome in that with Ambipom.

Yukito smiled and puffed out his chest."Hehehe I know right."He said before yawning loudly and almost fell over but quickly caught himself.

"I think we should stop and set up camp."Kirito said.

"What! Why?"

"Well for one the sun is setting,"He saw the sun setting over the trees."And you look like you're about to faint."

"What! Nah I'm good. I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes.."He closes his eyes."...and I'll be…"He doesn't finish his sentence because he passes out.

Kirito sighs and decides whether or not he should gather firewood for the night when he hears a rustle in the bushes. The Mijumaru grabs his scalchop and prepares to fight whatever comes out the bushes.

The Pokemon that emerges from the bushes was a Eevee but it had white fur, sky blue eyes, and wore a bandana scarf that was the same color as its eyes. Kirito notices that the tip of its tail was heart shaped meaning it was female.

"Hiya!"The Eevee greeted giving a kind smile.

"Who are you and what do you want?"He asked not dropping his guard.

"Name's Ryoko. I was nearby, noticed you two wandering around and decided to see if you needed some help."The Eevee revealed to be Ryoko said.

Kirito looked at her for a few seconds before he put away his scalchop.

"Well hello Ryoko! I'm Kirito the Oshawott and the Riolu currently knocked out from exhaustion is Yukito,"The fox Pokemon's eyes widened at hearing Yukito's name but Kirito paid no attention to that."We actually do need help. We've been lost in this forest for a while and we don't know the way out.

"Can you help us find our way out."

Ryoko nods."Yeah, I can."

"Great! Mind telling me the way out?"

"Hmm it would be better if I show the way out."Kirito stares at her but nods.

He asks her to get some firewood for the night and she nods then leaves to get the wood. Night falls by the time she comes back with the firewood. A fire is started and the two Pokemon begin eating while chatting with each other. After they done with that the two decided to turn in for the night. Well Kirito did, Ryoko just made it look like she was sleeping before moving to the sleeping Riolu.

"Yukito..when did you come back? You stopped coming five years ago. So why are you back now?"She asked quietly not expecting an answer.

She sighed and began to turn around only to feel something grab her paw. Startled, she looked down to see it was Yukito who grabbed her. But the surprising thing was that he was still asleep.

"Don't leave me...like everyone else has."Yukito whimpered in his sleep.

The Eevee's eyes widened before they softened. She laid down next to the Riolu and nuzzled him.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you."She said before closing her eyes and going into the realm of slumber.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: I had to redo the last part of this chapter because I didn't like it.**

 **Hikari: But you like this one?**

 **Pokemon406: Yes**

 **Hikari: Alright then**

 **Pokemon406: Now then next chapter, Yukito and co continue their journey to East City but stop at a town to resupply on food and stuff.**

 **Hikari: Sounds boring.**

 **Pokemon406: Don't worry something interesting is gonna happen.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"Disappears using Instant Transmission"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out" Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning"**


End file.
